closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Toei Animation (Japan)
Logo captures by Eric S and Wyraachur Editions by ''Wyraachur and MegaAveron25'' ''Imported and edited from the CLG Wiki By Dr Cow Andrew''' (2000s?-) Nickname: "Puss in Boots" Logo: On a space background, bubbles with images on them form together and morph into the head of a ''Puss in Boots-like character named Pero, the star of Toei's 1969 adaptation of Charles Perrault's Puss in Boots tale. The background transitions into the multicolored starburst background and to white, and the head zooms out to make way for the "TOEI ANIMATION" text to zoom out into the screen. Variants: In some films that were produced in a 1:33:1 (4:3) full-screen aspect ratio, the logo is letterboxed. At the end, the black bars from the top and bottom move out. * A short version, which starts after the head has finished forming, is occasionally used. * An all-red logo, with the wording 'Since 1956' and a registered trademark symbol was used in the end credits of the short-lived 4Kids dub of One Piece. * On shows like Digimon Fusion, a variant is used which starts just as Pero's face forms. FX/SFX: Cool CGI. Music/Sounds: A drumroll. In most cases, it'll use the last part of the show's ending theme, or a descending sparkling noise ending in 4 bell tolls. Availability: The 2nd variant listed here is the most common, as it appears on Japanese prints of the Digimon movies. The 1st variant listed here can be seen in Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. The 'Since 1956' variant can be found on episodes of the 4Kids One Piece dub, though it alternates between that one and the short version of the animated logo. The short version of the logo can be found on episodes of Dragon Ball Z Kai when aired on Nicktoons in the US, Kix! in the UK, and the longer closing variant can be found on episodes of Digimon Fusion and also used as a longer opening variation that's currently seen on Sailor Moon Crystal. Scare Factor: Low to high, if you aren't interested with Pero's appearance, but it's far from being scary. (2016) Logo: On a space background, we zoom out and reveal the earth with an atom on it. The gold curved text, "60th" and "ANNIVERSARY" move into their positions, while Pero (in CGI) jumps down and poses, "TOEI ANIMATION" glitters with it's slogan fading in. The earth then turns into a blue circle with the atom shape with Pero inside it, a rainbow filmstrip and golden stars. Long Version: On a cloudy background, we zoom out from Pero's face and spin around, then the camera hovers above Pero, revealing a filmstrip. Pero then jumps out of the filmstrip, uses his wand and flies to the right, while another filmstrip slides from the left and both filmstrips turns into a part of the atom. The animation then continues as normal. Sometimes, the text would be Japanese. FX/SFX: Fantastic CGI and an improvement to the previous logo. Music/Sounds: 2 whoosh sounds, a sound when Pero jumps down and a proud note. Music/Sounds Variant: The long version contains a filmstrip sound (similar to the 2012 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo), a glitter sound when Pero uses his wand, a Dragon Ball Z sound when Pero flies and the 2 whoosh sounds, the sound when Pero jumps down and the proud note. On one occasion, instead of the 4 mentioned sounds, there were 3 whooshes and a glitter sound when the gold stars appear. Availability: This was first seen on Dragon Ball Super and later appeared on Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. Scare Factor: Low, the whooshes, darkness and rapid motion may scare first-time viewers, but it's a great logo overall. Category:Japan